mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Alichino
Madman Entertainment Tokyopop | demographic = | magazine = Comic Eyes | magazine_en = | published = | first = November 1998 | last = May 2001 | volumes = 4 (hiatus) | volume_list = }} This article is about the manga Alichino, for the article about Alichino from Divine Comedy, see Alichino (devil) Alichino is a manga created by the artist Kouyu Shurei originally published in Japan by Home-sha Inc. and Shueisha. It was translated and distributed by TOKYOPOP in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom; the Tokyopop version of the manga is out of print as of August 31, 2009."TOKYOPOP Inc. Out of Print Titles." Tokyopop. 1." Retrieved on September 10, 2009. Alichino are beautiful demons that offer wishes to those who are desperate to receive them. However, the price is one’s soul. To keep the balance ‘kusabi’ are born in order to kill Alichino and save humanity. But if the kusabi kills the alichino, then no wishes will be granted. The question is: does humanity want to be saved? Alichino is also the name of a demon in Dante Alighieri's Inferno, a guardian of Malebolge. The name derives from Arlecchino, the harlequin. Plot The story of Alichino focuses on Tsugiri, a sorrowful Kusabi. Although he was born to slay the alichino, he is set back by his miserable past. As a child, he was feared and hated by the townspeople because the alichino were so attracted to him that they seduced and killed many people to lure him out. One horrible day, his mother was murdered and he was beaten almost to death. Fortunately, he was saved, but his memory of his childhood was hidden away. Now as a young man, Tsugiri must fight the alichino and try to save the fragile hearts of those around him. Eventually it is revealed that Tsugiri is the "Bond"; a mysterious being with an incredibly pure soul, making him practically irresistible to alichino. His guardian, Enju, is kidnapped because of this, forcing Tsugiri and Ryoko to go on a quest to save him. Along the way, some of the mysteries of Ryoko and Myobi's relationship are revealed, as well as Ryoko's connection with Enju's kidnapper, Matsulika. Unfortunately Alichino has been put on an indefinite hiatus, due to the writer breaking her hand in 2001, leaving people to wonder if the series will be continued, and when. It has since been confirmed in the third Alichino tankoubon that there will be a fourth and that it will probably be the last; however, as of 2005, the author was still writing the Japanese version. Characters ;Tsugiri :A pretty, silver haired adolescent who has the power to kill alichinos. His mother and his entire town were murdered. He was saved by Hyura, and was placed in Ryoko and Myoubi's care. ;Hyura :A mysterious young man who protected Tsugiri from the alichino several times. He vanished after the attack. ;Enju :A kind and priestly man who raised Tsugiri after the attack. He also allows Myobi to live with him. He is wise and selfless, knowing the secrets behind the kusabi and the alichino; and still allowing both to reside in his house. ;Myobi :Her name literally means "beautiful darkness". A white haired, red-eyed alichino who protects Tsugiri. She is in love with Ryoko. She and Ryoko saved Tsugiri when he was a child. She does not act like other alichino and loves to fight them. Although she cares for Tsugiri, she hates to act like it or for him to touch her. Enju, Tsugiri and Ryoko are her favorite people. ;Ryoko :A man with great power who Myoubi calls "master." He and Myoubi rescued Tsugiri from a near-death incident ten years ago. ; Yui :A male alichino and the ruler of an entire city. He is a different and unique alichino who lets his human targets live and worship him instead of eating their souls. ;Matsulika :A female alichino who kidnaps Enju. She is working under the enigmatic Roushohki. She and Ryoko share a dark past. Release Volume list | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-478-8 | ChapterList = * 01. * 02. * 03. * 04. * 05. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-479-5 | ChapterList = * 06. * 07. * 08. * 09. * 10. * 11. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-480-1 | ChapterList = * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. | Summary = }} References External links *[http://www.tokyopop.com/product/1358 Official English Alichino website] on Tokyopop.com *non-official website Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Tokyopop titles